


Can You Feel my Heart? (LIV AU only Me and One other Person gets)

by B3N43Y



Category: Lost In Vivo (2018), Lost In Vivo (Video Game)
Genre: Body horror tw, Gen, Murder TW, blood tw, death tw, gore tw, just in case, religion tw, unreality TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3N43Y/pseuds/B3N43Y
Summary: Piccinini is overwhelmed.All these voices in his head, all loud.When he finally gets rid of them, everything is terrible again.---SORRY FOR THE SHITTY DESC D6TSYDTS-But anyway, hi :), this is a Lost in Vivo AU me and a buddy have, which we haven't talked much abt to other people, at least I haven't, so if this doesn' make sense, sorry.Anyway, I got nothing else to add except heed the warnings in the tags.Maybe leave a kudo and comment to help me write?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Dogdog

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO, Screenie, if you're reading this, I'm sorry if this seems like I'm copying you.
> 
> But anyway! This is just part 1 out of possibly 3-4 more parts lol!
> 
> Here are some warnings for this chapter;  
> Death, killing another person, religious sacrifice, body horror, descriptions of gore/a corpse, a bit of unreality.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway!

He could feel his own heart beating in his ears, the clock ticking with it. He could feel his nails digging into his own cheek, he could sense his eyes looking everywhere. He could hear whispers in his head, all of them were silent, too silent so he couldn't hear them clearly, yet loud enough to taunt him.

Until finally, one had spoken up, the rest still whispering in the background as he listened to what was being said in his own head " _ Do you hate what we're saying right now? _ "

He couldn't answer, he didn't want to either, even if no one would hear him talk to his own thoughts, it was still such a miserable sight anyway. So he never answered. The voice grew impatient " _ Of course you do. How stupid of me to ask a mortal such as you. _ "

" _ Here, a better question since you won't answer my previous; Do you like hearing those rats screech? Do you like when they scratch at their cages doors? Don't you love it when you hear them scream anywhere you go? _ "

These aren't his thoughts. These aren't his thoughts. He would never speak to himself like this, neither his own head. He tried to respond by thinking of his answer, only for it to come out his mouth instead "No."

And that seems like the answer the voice in his head had needed. " _ No? Not even after having created your new 'Rat God'... Sotiris? _ " The voice said it's name with such hate, he noticed. " _ Is it not working correctly? Of course something made by a mortal like you would never work as detailed as that. So, I am offering you my services. Would you like to never hear those rats ever again? To have them be silenced for good? _ "

"... Yes." He had answered whoever was in his head, not thinking of what was going on around him that moment, only being able to focus on all the noise inside his head.

" _ Wonderful choice my dear 'pal'. In exchange for a better God, I need a sacrifice to work into one. _ "

"A sacrifice? What kind?"

" _ Why, human of course. _ "

"Human?"

" _ Any will do really. Why not your 'friend', Brundle? He would keep the peace around here, wouldn't he? _ "

"Why would I hurt him just to make a sacrifice…?"

" _ Haven't you heard what he's said before? He hates this place. He hates his fellow scientists, including you. He's thinking of quitting, don't you remember hearing him? How miserable you'll be without him, maybe you'll even be even more insane than before. So why not him? He won't mind being a sacrifice if he's not alive to bear what will happen. _ "

"... Will you get out of my head if I sacrifice him?"

" _ That's what I like to hear. Of course I'll get out of your head, you'll be left alone. Just let me take care of this sacrificing business for you, I don't want you ruining it. _ "

"How are you gonna do that?" He said, before closing his eyes, hearing awful, awful things in the millisecond his eyes were closed. A scream, blood gurgling out of one's mouth, a whimper of "Piccinini..", and slashes, so, so many slashes, all combined into one, and it was loud, so loud.

And when he opened his eyes, there was only silence, as he, Piccinini, was standing above a dead Brundle, bloodied scissors in hand.

The scissors dropped from his hands, he looked at the dead body in front of him in shock. He hadn't been thinking clearly, all those noises, they messed with his head too much. He didn't mean to, he would never, never ever.

He felt tears come out his eyes as he stared at his dead friend, killed by him. He saw the blood on the carpet of his own office. He saw Brundle's eyes gouged out and yet gone to somewhere, he had no idea where. He saw a hole in his chest, showing his heart inside. He saw his body, lifeless and limp, just laying peacefully.

And he whimpered out "Wait, I. I want t-to go back on our deal.", hoping the voice would hear him. He heard nothing back.

It was silent, as he continued sobbing for his best friend, lying dead on the floor, by him.


	2. You are an Idiot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, the title isn't actually saying you're an idiot, that's just referencing a song.
> 
> Anyway, before you read this part, do know this is in Brundle's perspective after his death.
> 
> Here are your warnings;  
> Gore, blood, slight body horror, emetophobia, death, animal death(implied).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Squeaks, coming from all sides. Tiny creatures all gathered around something, or someone. Their ears twitched when seeing the object of their attention move.

He couldn't see. He couldn't fucking see.

He didn't know where he was, all he remembers was dying a painful and long death. His eyes were scooped out, he could feel something sharp tearing through his chest before he couldn't feel anymore, most likely from blood loss with a mix of shock.

And now, after he's died, he's alive again. But he couldn't be, he was killed, he remembered blacking out and feeling nothing. And now suddenly, he's awake? It had to be a dream then.

But if it were a dream, why were his eyes open but he couldn't. Fucking. See. Anything?

He moved his right arm, and it was on it's way to his face to touch his eyes. He put his fingers close to where they should be, then poked them. Or tried to. But his fingers slipped inside his eye sockets, nothing was in them.

He took his fingers out. He felt no blood on them.

He was horrified. That wasn't possible. He had to have something that would bleed onto his fingers, his eyes were gone. His eyes were gone. And he was alive. He was alive somehow, and that scared him, it scared him so, so much.

He got up, he felt like he should puke, but there was no nausea, there was nothing to vomit. He wanted to cry and cry, cry away everything happening. Nothing could come out of him.

Screaming. He could scream. Except when he tried, nothing could come out, it wouldn't get out, he couldn't do anything, he wanted to die, death would be better than whatever the Hell was going on now.

He felt his mouth, only to not have a mouth, only a gaping hole with teeth and his tongue out wide. How had he not noticed?  _ How had he not noticed? _

Everything was so much, and he stepped back, only to feel something squish underneath him, hearing squeaking, then cracks. He felt something wet on his feet. He couldn't tell what it was. He didn't want to tell what it was.

He had to get out of where he was, he had to find help,  _ now. _

So, he started walking, hearing patterning behind him. He tried ignoring it, all he wanted to do was. Get. Out.


	3. Malevolence of Morality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, hi.
> 
> Here are your warnings;  
> Slight delusions, gore, blood, body horror, slight religion, death, torture.
> 
> Enjoy lol!

Piccinini was just at his desk, the upper part of his body just laying on his desk, as he looked straight ahead of him at the wall, tears still going down his face.

Oh, how could he have struck a deal as dumb as that? Who cares about how overwhelmed he was, he had acted so stupid. Who would trade their best friend for silence? Not any good person he ever knew.

He hadn't even noticed the opening of a door behind him, his thoughts being his only focus. All were berating him, rightfully so, all of them were quiet, yet they were so loud at the same time, telling him the same things he already knew.

He felt eyes upon him, from behind him. It had to be a delusion, of course it had to be. He couldn't even trust his own mind, he was terrible, terrible, and he deserved all that was happening to him right now.

But even after convincing himself it was just a delusion, he still felt those eyes staring at him, judging him. He sat up, coughing and asking whoever was there, if there was even anyone there, "Hello, may I ask what you're doing in my office?"

He didn't want to turn around when he heard no answer, just something wet hitting the floor. He asked more urgently, his voice wavering a bit "Who's there? Answer me."

When he heard nothing again, he got up, wiping his face off with his sleeve before turning, annoyed at being interrupted while he was grieving to himself only to be met with the object of his grief, only.

Oh God.

He hadn't meant for… This to happen. He hadn't meant for something horrible like this to happen. Or he had, deep inside, for his only friend who was gonna leave him to hurt just as he had. But. These consequences weren't intended. He would never wish for something as horrible as this for his… "Living Dead" friend in front of him now.

He was scared, and his breath had seemingly stopped, more tears coming down his cheeks and burning him. And he felt even more burning than natural, causing him to grab his hurt head and hope the hurt would go away.

But it wasn't. And he could feel his hands shaking as they held on, his eyes feeling like they could pop out at any time, his teeth all feeling like they could fall out, his nose and throat burning, as if smoke was in the air.

His legs shook too, and finally he collapsed on the ground, trying to breathe in as much air he could, tears coming out at an alarming rate. He could hear Brundle in his head asking "Did you do this to me?".

It had to be a delusion, or his mind playing with him, it had to be, it had to be. So, he didn't answer, he felt he couldn't anyway. "Why would you hurt me Piccinini? I thought we were friends. Why would you do this to me? Don't I deserve better than to be whatever fucking thing or experiment or whatever you turned me into?" The voice asked again.

He couldn't answer whatever was in his head, he was overwhelmed, so he kept panting, his throat drying up as more tears came through. "You took my life, you took my eyes, my jaw is missing, I don't even know what you did to my chest. So I'm taking them back."

How would he take them back? Piccinini didn't know where they went. Until he saw Brundle walk towards him, his arm reaching for his face. He tried to move, only to find himself stuck on the floor, shaking and looking at the thing in front of him.

He was in immense pain when he saw his eye being pulled out, half his vision now gone to see Brundle put his eye in one of his empty sockets, filling it up. Once Brundle blinked, he looked at the shaking Piccinini in front of him, on his hands and knees. As he should be.

Brundle didn't care what he just did, he couldn't care less about what he did, he was getting his revenge for whatever this pathetic man before him did. He finally got to take a look at what was following him only to see those rats from the labs.

A rat. Turning into a rat would be the perfect punishment wouldn't it be? So weak, so small, so powerless and easy to hurt. How perfect.

With whatever power and anger was resonating inside himself, he saw the man in front of him look up in horror, tears and blood running down his face, before violently clawing at his face, he must've been feeling intense pain.

Brundle saw his body start to turn into something worse than a rat. It wasn't rat or human, more an ugly and disgusting in between. He saw no tail grow, instead he saw his face into something large and white, some blood on his face scattered all over and an eye still popping out, the other covered with whatever that white stuff was on his new face.

He saw his fingers turn into long sticks, his fingernails growing. He saw how he had to stand on all fours as his legs turned into stumps as well, hair growing all over him. How vile. How wild.

Finally, the transformation was complete. He was a rat as best as Brundle's new found power could make do, and Brundle wouldn't change it for the world.

He could hear Piccinini's thoughts, all freaking out and wanting to die from the pain, or wanting to just be forgiven already, or anything, just anything to get out of this mess.

Brundle would be smiling if he could at the sight.


	4. 8-Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, last part.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter;  
> Death, religion, gore, body horror, possession/mind control.
> 
> A thank you for reading through!  
> (Also, the chapter names are all references to songs.)

There Piccinini was, in his new form. It'd been weeks? Days? He didn't know, he didn't really want to know. But it'd been a while since he'd been turned into new form.

He'd discovered during this after time that being able to have coherent thoughts while being in pain every moment is horrible.

And that being controlled by your used to be friend while all you can do is watch is horrible.

And the thought of never escaping, from this form, from this place, from this world, is horrible.

He looked below him, to see his hands, seeing them so long, so gross. He felt himself shiver.

He sat like a dog waiting for it's owner in his office. And he watched the door from the corner he was in. Just waiting for Brundle to do something or for another one of those rats to come in and torment him.

Oh God. Brundle controlled those rats now. Those rats he hated. The ones he would kill out of frustration. Torture for his own amusement. Feed to his old creation he couldn't remember the name of now. He could command them to squeak at him all day, to torture him with those memories of him killing them for relief.

And oh God, how Brundle has changed. He himself changed him when he made that sacrifice. That sacrifice changed him, of course it would, but he was so cruel now, not even a reflection of the man he used to be anymore.

He had, essentially, become a God, just like the mystery voice had said in his mind so long ago. But he was an angry one, a merciless one, one Piccinini never expected out of him. And he had been shown his bad side, maybe even his worst side.

Brundle could control him, he could kill him at any time, he could even morph his body to some limit. And it was scary since Piccinini deserved it, for killing his best friend who trusted him and loved him. It was scary because his best friend Brundle was filled with anger when looking upon him, such pity for his soul full of sins, such sadness for who he used to be. And his friend was now a God who hurt him almost every day, and would most likely just continue.

He looked down at his hands, he felt a tear coming out of his only eye.

It dropped onto the ground just as he heard the door open.


End file.
